


deep as the ocean, soft as the sea

by orphan_account



Series: to be yours [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I was thinking, perhaps, that we could name one of the girls El.”Felix frowns. “Is she some figure from the church that I’ve forgotten about?”“No.” Dimitri’s gaze is distant, unfocused. “It is what I called Edelgard, once. When we were close.”An ugly range of emotions—rage, primarily—swirls through Felix at that. He balks. “You want to name our daughter after the emperor of death?”“Forget it,” Dimitri says, responding through clenched teeth. “It was only a suggestion.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: to be yours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860601
Kudos: 31





	deep as the ocean, soft as the sea

**Author's Note:**

> another rq from tumblr. ty & much love <3

Felix had once loathed being rich. Being a noble in a land of constant turmoil meant sending good people off to die by the hundreds. However, right about now, he’s grateful that he’s married to the richest man in Fódlan. He gets to receive the best treatment on the market, receiving powerful pain-relieving tonics for the constant distress he experiences in his abdomen until his water finally breaks.

Now, he’s exhausted after hours of arduous labor, of being told to push so many times that he’d felt like biting off someone’s fingers. He’d sweated through two sets of sheets, Mercedes forced to move him to the tub at one point in the middle of the morning, the sound of his screams echoing through their chambers.

Dimitri, fortunately, had had the wherewithal to call for the nursemaids. Felix is happy that Victoria and Glenn hadn’t been forced to listen to their father suffer whilst delivering the newest additions to their family.

He falls into a dreamless sleep, woken by the sound of Dimitri snoring away in his ear. Tucking dark, oily hair out of his face, he bends down to press his lips to the blonde’s scruffy cheek. “Where are they?”

Dimitri is groggy, but he understands the question, pointing to the west hallway’s door. Felix pads around barefoot, taking a moment to gingerly touch his soft, empty abdomen. He opens the door with a wry smile, shaking his head clear of an intrusive thought about feeling lonely.

His bad mood is quickly lifted by the sight of his dozing children, small but healthy, all of them scrubbed clean. He knows that it’s not uncommon for babies to have darker hair once they get older, but he still huffs when he sees that all three of their heads have downy blonde tufts on them. _Stupid thoroughbred alpha genes._

There are two girls and one boy this time. Previously, it had been quite simple to come up with names, but now, Felix draws a blank. He and Dimitri haven’t discussed them either, thus complicating the matter.

He shudders at the idea of giving the boy his father’s name. What a hideous thought, having to call such a treasure by the name of a man he has few fond memories of. He doesn’t see the sense in lingering over it alone, so he lays down on the small bed in the makeshift delivery bay. He lets the triplets all rest against his body, still relishing in their warmth even though they’re outside of him.

Once the sun is up, Dimitri wanders in with a yawn. “Hello, darlings,” he says, kissing his children before he slips his tongue into Felix’s mouth. “Hello, handsome.”

Felix rolls his eyes. “Flatterer.”

“Guilty as charged,” Dimitri replies, joining Felix on the bed once the brunette sits up. “We’ve been so busy. I don’t think we decided on what to the call any of them.”

Familiar with the guilty slant of Dimitri’s tone, Felix puts a finger to the taller man’s lips. “We deliberately never asked the clerics about their genders, and you’ve been working increase the efficiency of supply lines across the country. I don’t want to hear a single gripe out of you about how you’re a terrible father because you put too much effort into being a good king.”

Dimitri smiles sheepishly. “Fair enough.” They briefly mull in silence, letting one of the babes rest between their thighs, cradling the other two in their arms. “I was thinking, perhaps, that we could name one of the girls El.”

Felix frowns. “Is she some figure from the church that I’ve forgotten about?”

“No.” Dimitri’s gaze is distant, unfocused. “It is what I called Edelgard, once. When we were close.”

An ugly range of emotions— _rage_ , primarily—swirls through Felix at that. He balks. “You want to name our daughter after the emperor of death?”

“Forget it,” Dimitri says, responding through clenched teeth. “It was only a suggestion.”

It dawns on Felix that Dimitri is angry. _Genuinely_ angry, in a way he hasn’t been in years. “It was her,” Felix deduces, keeping his voice low to refrain from alerting the newborns of his simmering temper. “That girl you spent all your time with that summer. The one the rest of us weren't allowed to meet.”

The blonde grimaces, rocking the child in his arms gently. “Yes.”

Felix blows air out of his mouth heavily, some of the fight deflating out of him. “Sylvain said you were in love with her. That you gave her some dagger, as a parting gift.”

Dimitri fixes his mate with a dithering stare. “Don’t be jealous, Felix. It was a long time ago.” Felix snaps his teeth and Dimitri finally smiles. “Besides, I wasn’t in love with her. We became related when our parents got married. It would hardly have been appropriate for me to be infatuated with my sister.”

The shorter man frowns. “I didn’t know that.”

The blonde shrugs. “Very few people did. Patricia changed her name when she moved to Faerghus. Regardless of what the circumstances were for her stumbling upon and falling madly in love with my father, I’m grateful. I thought of her as my own mother, since my birth mother died so young.”

Felix moves to put the baby boy on his shoulder into one of the bassinets once his arms get tired. “I’m still amazed you could consider naming your child after that woman. You used to shout for her blood on your hands and her head on a pike endlessly.”

Dimitri blows hair out of his face before following Felix’s example, depositing the remaining children into the swaddling blankets. “You know as well as I do how crazed I was in those times. I was fortunate that the Archbishop came to pull me out of the flames of revenge. That you were there to kick me, to tell me to stop living for the sake of the dead.” He sighs, closing his eye. “Perhaps I did love Edelgard, in the way writers are obsessed with tragedies. I tried to spare her at the end, did you know?”

“No.” Felix’s amber eyes are glowering when he turns to the blonde. “You’re a fool, and you’re lucky she didn’t kill you.”

With a wry, tired smile, Dimitri says, “She did try. She missed my heart.”

“You are the stupidest man I’ve ever met,” Felix mutters. “Fine. El, for the oldest girl. I hope she turns out as soft-hearted and ridiculous as you so you can finally feel my pain.” Blinking in surprise, Dimitri’s lips part to speak, but he has no words to say. Felix explains, “I don’t feel like arguing. Not right now. I gave birth to three children just hours ago, and truthfully, I’d rather just be in your arms.”

The blonde chuckles, scooping Felix up into his lap and petting his shoulders. “You are the one who left me alone in bed this morning.”

The rest of their discussion is carried out in low tones, eventually deciding on Solaris for the second girl and Jaromír for the boy, names from the old country, traced back to a time long before the formation of the Church of Seiros.

Felix has half a mind to fall asleep against Dimitri’s chest, but he has one more thing to talk about before he does. “I won’t have any more. Not for a while,” he says.

Dimitri hums, combing through Felix’s hair with his fingers. “That’s fine.”

“It’s not,” Felix pouts, burrowing his face into the soft fabric of Dimitri’s robe. “I miss that full feeling like a missing limb. The last two years, I’ve felt. _Worshiped_.” He says the word like it’s a curse, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “It’s stupid. I told myself so many times, in the past, that I was never the sort to have a child. The I would loathe it, to be fussed over, to have mood swings, and constant hunger pangs, to be given extra room for my girth. But, I didn’t. I really, really loved it, and I hate that I must give up this part of me.”

Dimitri’s blue eye studies Felix as he presses fingers to the still-loose skin of his midsection. “I have no problem with you having more, Felix. You know that.”

“I _do_ ,” Felix says, breath hot against Dimitri’s collar as he quietly begins to cry. “But. Seven or eight toddlers is too many, Dimitri. We need to wait, at least until Victoria and Glenn come of age.”

The king frowns, drawing Felix’s legs up so the whole of the man is cradled against him while he sobs. “That’s quite a ways away. It could be unsafe for you to carry to term when you’re forty.”

“I don’t care,” the brunette grouses. “I’ll do it.”

Dimitri sighs, a beleaguered sound. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“Sixteen and a half years.” Felix closes his eyes as he announces out the length of his hiatus, as if doing so will make the time go by faster.

“With five toddlers clamoring for our attention, the years will pass before you know it,” Dimitri says. “Rest assured. I’ll worship you even more devotedly, now. When it’s time for you to begin anew, I shall have elevated your status above even that of the goddess, at least while we’re in the comfort of our bedroom.”

Felix slaps him on the arm with a wet laugh. “You’re so annoying. I love you.”

Dimitri’s lips quirk up in a smile. It’s rare for Felix to say those three little words out loud. “I love you too, Felix. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **tumblr** [@summersandstorms](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/). requests still open <3


End file.
